Between Us
by OneDayAtATime028
Summary: Ezra is writing a secret story and he wont tell Aria what it is.  But when Aria finds out what the story is will she be mad at him?  Horrible summary XP
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I already know this is really short, but I wanted to post it and see if people wanted me to continue this or nott, so PLEASE let me know **

"I can't believe they didn't give you the job," Aria stated, her voice carrying a tone of anger to it. She was seated on the couch of Ezra's apartment, angrily flipping through the pages of a magazine.

"Aria, this could be a good thing," Ezra walked from the kitchen to the couch, sitting beside her. He picked up her legs and pulled her closer to him, resting her legs over his and his hands on her knees. He looked at her, memorizing her features as he had done many times before.

"I just don't see how that's possible," she glanced up at him for a second, then back down to continue angrily flipping through the magazine.

"Well for one, we'll be able to see each other twice as much."

Aria shot him a look, "Yeah, looking at you from behind the back of a bunch of kids' heads, wishing I could hold your hand or kiss you just like all the couples around the school, sounds like your normal relationship."

"Aria, we don't have a normal relationship," Ezra reminded her.

She looked up at him, "I'm sorry, I was just so looking forward to being able to act like a real couple for once, I guess I lost sight of reality."

Ezra placed a light kiss on her forehead and Aria allowed her eyes to close at the sensation. He stood up from the couch and went back to cooking the macaroni and cheese he was making for their dinner.

Aria sighed and placed the magazine on the coffee table. She got up and walked to the desk where she sat down to continue working on her homework that had been assigned for the night. She bent over to get her "To Kill a Mockingbird" book from her bag, and as she sat up, her elbow hit the laptop on the desk. The screen lit up, revealing a word document Ezra was working on. "Between Us?" she read aloud.

As soon as the words left her mouth, Ezra dropped the spoon in his hand and all but ran to the desk, grabbing the laptop and closing it.

Aria gave him a confused look, "Geez, must be something top secret. Are you writing a love letter to one of your students? Because, you know Mr. Fitz, that's not allowed," a small smirk spreading across her lips.

Ezra laughed, "Not quite, Ms. Montgomery. And as you know I have never been one for following the rules," he grinned and leaned down, kissing her passionately on the lips, eager to distract her from his latest piece.

But Aria saw right through him, and she pulled away from his lips. "So what is it?" she asked, opening the laptop back up, but when the laptop's screen demanded a password, she turned her attention back to him.

"Oh-it-it's nothing," Ezra stammered, closing the laptop once again as if the document would suddenly pop back up again.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Fine," she said, giving her words a tone of fake depression. "If you don't want to tell me, the girl you say you love, the girl who is willing to break all the rules to be with you, the girl who shares all of _her_ secrets with you what your secret little story is about—"

Ezra interrupted her, leaning down and placing his lips gently on hers. "Aria you know I love you, and you are completely worth breaking rules for, and you also know that if I could tell you, I would."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she rolled her eyes and smirked at him.

"Come on," he told her, placing another soft peck on her lips, "dinner's ready."


	2. Chapter 2

Aria walked into English class the next day and sat in her respective seat toward the back of the room. She took her To Kill a Mockingbird book out of her bag, along with her notebook and a pencil, then placed all three items on her desk before gazing toward the front of the room. Ezra, or as she would refer to him for the next hour, Mr. Fitz was seated at his desk, staring intently at his computer screen. At times he would tap away at the keyboard feverishly, and at other times, his right hand would press and hold the backspace button while his facial expression held nothing but frustration.

Aria hadn't been able to take her mind off the secret document since he had tried so hard to hide it from her yesterday. What could be so secret that he couldn't tell her? It didn't make sense for it to be one of his writings, he always shared those with her, whether he thought they were good or not. Maybe it was another student's work? Aria kept her eyes focused on him, searching desperately for clues.

It wasn't until the bell rang signaling the start of class that Mr. Fitz looked away from his computer, or even noticed there were people in the class room. He quickly pressed save, and closed his computer, his gaze shifted to Aria, and when he saw her's was on him, he quickly looked away. "I have your tests you took the other day," he motioned toward a stack of papers on his desk. "While I'm passing these back please take out your books, a clean sheet of paper and something to write with."

Having already gotten the materials out, Aria made no move to look away from him. He glanced in her direction once more, but again quickly looked away. She watched as he pulled out a Post-It note from his desk, and quickly scrawl a message on it before pulling it off the stack and placing it on a test. He began to walk around the room, placing the tests upside down on each student's desk. When Noel Kahn received his test he quickly flipped it over. "Yeah man, 85!" he stated and high fived his lacrosse buddy who was one seat to his right.

Aria was the last to receive her test back. He placed it on her desk, and let his hand rest there, "Ok, everyone should have read through chapter thirteen by now. Please write two paragraphs about Mrs. Dubose and your opinion of her; make sure to use quotes to back up your answers." He lifted his hand slowly and took a few steps away from her desk. Aria hesitantly picked up the corner of her paper. She gave him another glance before flipping her paper over. She quickly scanned the sheet and smiled to herself when she saw a 96 written and circled in red pen at the top of her paper. Her smile quickly faded however, when she read the Post-It note he had attached to the paper. '_Please stay after class for a minute; I would like to speak with you about your test'_ he had written in his distinct penmanship.

After that, class seemed to drag on forever; and when the bell finally rung Aria shot up out of her seat. Her mind had been tossing ideas around the whole period. Why was Ezra suddenly acting so weird? What was that document? Why can't he tell me what it is? When the world came back into focus, she and Ezra were the only ones in the room.

She picked up her bag and hoisted it over her shoulder, then slowly began to make her way to the front of the room. "Ezra-"

"I have this thing tonight, and I'd like you to come to it," he interrupted her.

"What do you mean 'a thing'?" she asked.

"Can we let it be a surprise?" he asked, his facial expression was hopeful and innocent.

"Sure," she replied, and her tone held a hint of questioning as well as confusion, but he chose to ignore it.

"Great," he smiled and it seemed like a giant weight was lifted off his shoulders. He quickly pulled out another Post-It and scribbled down the address of the "thing". "Be there at seven?" he asked and Aria nodded in reply. Ezra turned to make sure no one was looking in the window, and then he quickly pulled her in, placing a soft tender kiss on her cheek. "I'll see you then."


End file.
